<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shouldn't Keep It There by electrictoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987530">Shouldn't Keep It There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes'>electrictoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>TenII + Rose + Chocolate.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shouldn't Keep It There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://rattus-aerius.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://rattus-aerius.livejournal.com/">rattus_aerius</a>, who prompted me.  Unbeta-ed, any &amp; all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><b>Title: </b>Shouldn't Keep It There (A Ficlet)<br/>
<b>Characters/Pairings:</b> TenII/Rose.<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/>
<b>Spoilers:</b> Set post-JE.<br/>
<b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own Doctor Who.<br/>
<b>Summary:</b> <em>TenII + Rose + Chocolate.</em><br/>
<b>Author's Note:</b> For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://rattus-aerius.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://rattus-aerius.livejournal.com/"><b>rattus_aerius</b></a></span>, who prompted me.  Unbeta-ed, any &amp; all mistakes are my own.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
</p><p class="">Rose slid a hand into the Doctor’s as they walked into the supermarket. She hated bringing him with her when she did the weekly shop. They always ended up bringing home twice as much when he was there and he often got distracted by obscure brand names or brightly coloured foodstuffs. They hadn’t been able to return to their nearest Tesco since he had decided to test the chemical compound in a jar of what had appeared to be bright orange pickles.</p><p class="">“We’ll just get a few bits. I’ll do a big shop at the weekend.”</p><p class="">“Where will be I?”</p><p class="">Rose shrugged. “Not shopping with me.” She picked up a basket with her free hand and set off in the direction of the bakery aisle.</p><p class="">“Oh right.”</p><p class="">Rose kept hold of his hand as they walked around the shop. She was determined to buy just the essentials so that they could be in and out before the Doctor got into any trouble. She led him into the toiletries aisle in search of toothpaste. He tugged his hand away and bounded over to the condoms, before returning and tossing three packets into their basket. She rolled her eyes but didn’t comment; the first time they’d bought condoms together he had made a big show of things and turned an interesting shade of pink while babbling about the biological compatibility of humans and human/time lord hybrids. This was certainly an improvement.</p><p class="">She picked up a tube toothpaste and put it in the basket. “The amount of Easter eggs you’ve eaten you’ll need to scrub your teeth tonight.”</p><p class="">“I haven’t eaten that many, I’ve still got some left.” He put his hand into his pocket to pull out the remainder of an Easter egg but instead brought out fingers covered in melted chocolate. “Oh. That’s not good.”</p><p class="">Rose rolled her eyes. “Don’t wipe that on your jeans, they’re your last clean pair.” The Doctor smirked then and moved towards her with a mischievous look on his face. She shrieked loudly and backed away. “No, don’t you dare.”</p><p class="">There was determination in his eyes as he seized her arm with his clean hand, holding her stead while his fingers travelled towards her face, swiping melted chocolate across her nose. She scowled and he slipped his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. “You alright there?”</p><p class="">“What do you think?”</p><p class="">“You’ve got chocolate on your nose.”</p><p class="">“I noticed.” She sent him her best Tyler look of terror and made to wipe it away. He grabbed her wrist gently, a smile on his face.</p><p class="">“Wait, let me help you with that.” He leaned forward again, this time it was his tongue that travelled across her nose, licking the chocolate away. She tilted her head upwards, offering her lips to him. She couldn’t quite remember why she was annoyed with him as he took his opportunity to snog her senseless. The basket slipped to the floor with a thud as her hands migrated towards his hair, its contents spilling out across the aisle.</p><p class="">If the Doctor hadn’t rushed back for the condoms, they would have left without purchasing a thing.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a>
</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>